1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a non-volatile memory, and more particularly, to a multi-bit flash memory and method of fabricating the same.
2. Related Art of the Invention
Among various non-volatile memories, the flash memory has become a memory device broadly applied in personal computer and electronic equipment due to the advantages of multiple data accesses and data retention after power interrupt.
The typical flash memory includes floating gate and control gate made of doped polysilicon. The floating gate is formed between the control gate and the substrate and under a floating state without electric connection to any other devices. The control gate is coupled to the word line. The flash memory further includes a tunneling oxide and a dielectric layer located between the substrate and the floating gate, and between the floating gate and the control gate, respectively. While programming the flash memory, a positive voltage is applied to the control gate, and a relatively small voltage is applied to the drain region (or source region). Thereby, hot electrons generated between the substrate and the drain region (or source region) are injected through the tunneling oxide and trapped in the floating gate. The hot electrons are uniformly distributed all over the polysilicon floating gate. Therefore, one flash memory cell can store either “1” or “0” and is a single-bit memory cell.
The increase of semiconductor integration has driven the demand for developing multi-bit memory cells. For example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,420,237, a method of fabricating a flash memory with multi-bit memory cells is disclosed. In this disclosure, a floating gate is partitioned into two independent blocks to form the two-bit structure. Again, the multi-bit memory cell cannot meet the high-density data storage requirement, and the memory cell able to store multiple bits is required.